Krieg der insekten
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Haruka deberá combatir contra un escuadrón de insectos en esta singular guerra.


El siguiente drabble es una ocurrencia que nació tras una cruenta batalla. Dedicado a los caídos que me dieron guerra. Que renazcan en algo mejor.

Esta es una historia editada.

* * *

 **KRIEG DER INSEKTEN**

 **(Guerra de Insectos)**

 **Haruka**

 _Trabajaba tranquila en mi oficina sin molestar a nadie; el viento fresco sacudía las cortinas y tecleaba sin cesar concentrada en lo que hacía cuando de repente, ¡una formación de esvásticas en el cielo!, ¡un ejército de insectos nazi entró por la ventana!_

 _Rápido tomé el insecticida que tenía sobre el escritorio para estas extrañas e inesperadas incursiones bélicas en las que los mosquitos tenían sed de sangre —y que a falta de un judío— querían deleitarse con mi apetecible y dulce torrente._

 _Los mosquitos sobrevolaban mi cabeza, las moscas me acechaban y me golpeaban con sus no tan suaves y pequeñas cabezas listas para dar la vida en el ataque. Rocié por aquí, por allá, esquivando con valentía los diminutos pero letales cuerpos succionadores de sangre y portadores de microbios cuando, el horror… ¡Se terminó el insecticida! Al verme desprevenida y sin armas un escuadrón de mosquitos pretendió atacarme y en formación se lanzó en cuña, pero inclinándome los evadí y pedí refuerzos: "Houston, tenemos un problema, ¡mayday, mayday!"_

 _Temerosa corrí entre las trincheras hasta el cuartel donde guardaba las municiones: el cajón de stock. Tomé un arma en cada mano, me volví levantándome hacia los confiados que me persiguieron y que intentando atraparme creyeron que tenía la batalla perdida, pero no, ¡no señor! Fumigué las escuadrillas con mis dos potentes envases de insecticida. Sí, ese era su fin, ¡muajaja! ¡Mueran malditos! ¡Mueran desgraciados! ¡Ajajaja! No sé si era la embriaguez del insecticida, ¡pero estaba frenética! Combatí por el flanco izquierdo, luego por el derecho y dando golpes de karate, por fin los vi derrotados._

 _Cuando la batalla terminó había muchas bajas en el escuadrón de insectos, su flota aérea había sido exterminada. Hubo una tregua momentánea en lo que se disipaban los olores, pero estaba segura de que volverían, sí, volverían por la revancha, a tomar el botín ahora inalcanzable. Regresarían más fuertes y mejor armados, lo sé, pude verlo en la mirada furiosa de su Kommandant que indicó la retirada, pero estaré preparada para su regreso. Han perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra._

—¿Haruka? —Preguntó Michiru a espaldas de la rubia—. ¿Qué haces?, te estoy esperando para cenar.

—¿Eh? No, no, nada, aquí nada más, jugando con la computadora —dijo dejando de teclear.

—Deberías cerrar la ventana o entrarán los mosquitos.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. —Haruka hizo la computadora a un lado, se levantó del sillón en donde estaba, y al darse vuelta, su rostro y brazos estaban llenos de picaduras de insecto—. Ni se te ocurra decir "te lo dije" —Pasó junto a ella en dirección a la cocina.

Michiru sonrió negando con la cabeza, se internó en la habitación, cerró la ventana y volviéndose siguió a su compañera.

Un pequeño insecto con la esvástica en el casco se postró frente al ventanal. Su fruncido entrecejo claramente indicó su deseo: "Venganza".

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Gracias por leer y por los reviews que pudo haber tenido este "chascarrillo" en su primera publicación. Muchas más gracias por los nuevos, y especialmente a quién me apoyó con algunos detalles de edición.

Aprovecho para dar un mensaje a aquellos que me siguen y han pedido que publique algo más, o más largo, les pido paciencia, escribo varias cosas a la vez, les aseguro que trabajo en traerles algo mejor (o menos peor XD), por eso mientras les publicaré algunos de los textos anteriores una vez que estén editados. Y para aquellos que me siguen pidiendo un capítulo más en el fic de "Carta a un amor perdido" (a pesar de haber concluido), les diré que lo he estado pensando pero sólo tengo una escena, así que al menos de momento, no puedo complacerlos, pero si un día "las musas" llegan a inspirar algo más completo, les aseguro que lo tendrán.

Sin más, les agradezco de nueva cuenta.

Saludos.

AS


End file.
